The Ram
by AndytheRipper
Summary: Nagi Itara is a ghoul in Tokyos 17th Ward. Known as "The Ram", he stalks criminals by punishing them the only way a ghoul can, By devouring them.
1. Dark Philosophy

The Ram

You know what I don't understand? What all the buzz about this one eyed ghoul is about. Apparently Rize went and got herself killed and her insides were put inside some kid she tried to eat. At least that's what I heard. But I could care less what happens to him. As long as he doesn't get in my way I'll be ok.

My name's Nagi Itara. I am a ghoul that lives in Tokyo's 17th ward. There's a healthy balance of humans and ghouls here so it's a pretty popular place you could guess. The best part? I'm not that well known. The CCG has been focusing on the Eyepatch so much that they've been pretty lax in my neck of the woods. I also know how to keep low when it comes to hunting. Speaking of, it's time to hunt now. I've been stalking this guy for about ten minutes. I like to catch my prey in the act. You see I prefer criminals. People think that they can do as they please and get away with it. And that's where I come in. He's been stalking this woman for a while presumably to rape and mug her, but the jokes on him. I donned my Ram Skull mask and waited. They finally came to an empty alley and he lunged at her.

"Shouldn't have taken the short cut home!" he shouted.

As he pinned her against the wall, she screamed for help.

"Someone please! Help Me!"  
There was no one coming though. He covered her mouth anyway and pulled out a knife.

"No one's gonna help you. So unless you wanna see your insides, you'll be quiet and enjoy this."

I think I've seen enough. As he drew his knife I jumped down behind him.

"Rape is a crime you know." I whispered to him.

Instinctively he turned his knife on me but it shattered against my throat.

"What the hell?"

I pulled my collar down to reveal my koukaku kagune. Not that I needed it, but I live for this type of moment. That helpless look that people get when they see what they are dealing with.

"You're a…a ghoul?"

"Indeed I am. I'd say let that woman go and I won't eat you but…I'm hungry and your type is my type of prey." I told him.

He dropped his broken knife and ran like hell.

"You have a good night and steer clear of dark alleys. Monsters like me and him love to prey on vulnerable people like you." I warned

"Thank…you…I think…"

I left her to her own devices as I chased my prey. He had tried to hide into a nearby building but you can't hide from a ghoul. Especially if you're on the other side of a wall. I could hear his heart beating, I could smell the sweat coming off his brow, and I could practically see the look of fear on his face. And it was about to get worse. I coated my arm in my kagune and punched right through the wall and the bastards back, grabbing him by the spine. Literally.

"What…how…" he muttered.

He was covered in his own blood, struggling to breathe.

"This is what it's like to penetrate someone without asking. It's like dying. Only in your case it's quite literal."

I reached in deeper and impaled his lungs, forcing him to cough up blood.

"Please…" he begged.

"This is the best part about you humans. Even when you're doomed you think there's still a way out. Well I hate to disappoint you but death is something we all have to accept."

And with that bit of philosophy, I pulled him through the wall, killing him instantly. I held his mangled corpse in front of me and began to devour him.


	2. Involuntary Cannibalism

On my way home I encountered two ghouls. One Ukaku and one Rinkaku. Great. Both types of ghouls I find annoying, and I encounter them at the same time.

"You lost friend?" one said.

"Nope. I'm right where I want to be. On my way home and minding my own business." I said.

"You're on our territory friend. Get lost or get eaten." The other said.

"Now, now fellas no need to make a scene." I coated my body because I knew I was kidding myself. That's the good part about my kagune, I wear a trench coat and baggy jeans so no one can tell if I've activated it or not.

"What do ya say Izen? Wanna flay him then eat him?" said the Rinkaku

"Sure thing Urka. He smells like a strong ghoul so we'll get stronger from his flesh." Said the Ukaku.

"You two really should think about…"

Before I could finish the Ukaku fired his feathers at me. They bounced off me like pellets on steel but the point of them was a distraction. The Rinkaku lunged at me and tried to impale my head but I was faster. Despite being weighed down by my shell, I was still faster and grabbed him by his head.

"You really should try a less predictable strategy." I said.

"Let me go!"

He tried to impale me but my shell was too strong despite him having the kagune-type advantage. Annoyed, I crushed his skull and left him writhing in agony on the ground.

I pointed to the Ukaku and said, "Your turn."

We lunged at each other but he clearly forgot that his feathers have no effect on me. He fired relentlessly but they each bounced off of me.

"What are you?" he shouted.

I pulled him out the air and punched him so hard I shattered his ribs and caused his wings to fall to pieces.

When I let him go he dropped to the ground coughing up blood, struggling just to breathe.

"I am The Ram." I told him as I pulled my mask out.

"Dammit…if only we knew…"

In the 17th ward, the Ram is famous for being the strongest, but since no one's seen my face, these two didn't know who I was.

"A little too late for that. Even worse I have to eat you two to hide my trail." I said.

He looked like he was going to beg for mercy but I stomped his skull into a bloody pulp. Then, I walked over to the Rinkaku and picked him up by the throat.

"Never challenge someone who isn't frightened by your ghastly appearance." I told him.

I reached into his chest and crushed his lungs. Rinkaku may be able to regenerate but even ghouls need air. Although I think the sheer pain of the incident alone was enough because he was dead before I knew it.


	3. Why drugs kill

I kept my mask on from then on. I hate eating my own kind. Foul taste aside, I've heard stories about what happens if you eat ghouls. Come to think of it, I did meet this one guy who had a similar kagune like mine only he was a kakuja. He seemed so nice at first, hell even had a two kids, but when he would feed he was a monster. The CCG obviously hunted him down and I haven't heard from him since. Anyway my night wasn't done. My goal is to feed four times a week and I'm now on victim number 4. Victims to be exact. These kids had been dealing drugs in the back alley way for a while and I figure I may as well do my civic duty. And eliminate them. Problem is, if you target too many, they'll cause a scene so I waited. It started with 5 and gradually died down to two. They were talking about their meth supplier shorting them or some nonsense but I wasn't about to entertain them. Silent as a mouse I jumped down behind them.

"Drugs are illegal you know." I said.

"Holy shit! Where'd you come from man?!" Shouted one of them. His eyes were blood shot and his skin was pale showing the effects of his poison.

"Dude I think he jumped down from the sky. Dude he must be an angel or some shit." Obviously he was on some kind of psychedelic. Kids these days…

"Sure," I said. "I'm the angel of death and I've come for your soul."

"What…" he said as I pierced his chest.

"Holy shit! You…You're a ghoul!"

"Bingo."

Before the meth head could run, I reached through the tripped out man and grabbed the meth head by the throat. Basically I'm impaling and choking two people with one arm while said people are on drugs. Really brings home the phrase "don't do drugs."

"Please man…we were just trying to have a good time…"  
"You're still alive even with a crushed ribcage? And we ghouls say you humans are soft…nonetheless my appetite is far more important than your night out so if you could just die…"

I ripped his head off with my free arm which the meth head was none too pleased about as he had drawn his gun and tried to unload into my chest.

"Seriously?"

I snapped his neck and killed him instantly. No last words reserved for idiots.

"I think they came from over there!"

What I can only assume to be a cop or a curious civilian must have heard the shots and ran towards us. No matter. I carried the two corpses in one hand and the head in the other and leapt towards the top of the nearest building. The cops investigated the blood stains but they wouldn't help. We ghouls leave those all the time. I happily ate my victims. Don't ask me why but I particularly like druggies because their blood tastes more robust. Doesn't mean I'll do drugs though. We ghouls have enough problems with humans.


End file.
